His poem
by pusa-sa-tabi
Summary: former title:an avenger's true feelings)rna fight,a poem..can sasuke wins naruto back..or not..shounen-ai..sasunaru


an avenger's true feelings..

By: pusanikakashi (formerly moew2x)

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto.. sadly..

a/n: this fic has not been beta ed. can any one help me do it.. thx!

-----------------------

"Ne,Sasuke,why me?" Naruto ask me one day..

"what do you mean why you?" I replied

"I mean why did you love me? Uzumaki Naruto, and not those hoard of fan girls you have."

"I don't know why" Kuso! Why cant I just tell him..

"What!? You didn't know why you love me? " He glared at me, hurt was evident in his eyes as he turn his head down.

I never knew he was sensitive until now. I have never seen him act like this before, It came over me in a rush that I realized that I love him so much and that I cant express it to him in person because I don't want to overwhelm him.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean it like that." I kissed him, but I sensed his hesitation because he did not return the kiss. "ill just return later, Kakashi-sensei wanted to talk to me about something" I was looking at him but he kept his head down so I cant see his face.

"Okay" and he turned his back to me, and began to walk slowly away from me...

I really must have hurt him, he never say an only one word with me before. I needed to do something about this, I don't want to lose the most precious person in my life. If he only knew how much I love him maybe he'll have no hesitations like this. The problem with me is that I cant seem to express or to show him how much I love him, damn those times that I still believe only in those lies that my brother feed me, that paralyzed my emotions and now am just beginning to recover from that trauma.

Then came "HIM" he was the reason that those feelings have been regained, I never believed in that feeling. LOVE. I just cant seem to understand why those hoard of fan girls keep on saying that they love me, or Sakura and Ino who is constantly professing their undying love to me. I think that love is just a phony, a lie, its like a disease that can infect a person and only superficial people believe in it. I am not one of them, because I am Uchiha Sasuke. I should not love, because I cannot love, and that will only hinder my plan to avenge my clan.

Those are my points of view in love before I met him. Yes "HIM" . Uzumaki Naruto. I first took notice of him when he sat beside me in the orientation of the new genins, I decided to ignore the butterflies in my stomach when he came up in my desk with that stupid expression in his face. But fate seem to good to me, (well she should be after that horror that had happened in my life.) that "kissing accident" confirmed that I really have feelings for him. even if I have to pretend that I hate him, but it just keep on showing when I least expected it. Like on the mission in the Wave Country, I realized that I can really sacrifice my life for him.

I have vowed to myself to protect him, but recent events proved that he was bound to protect me. Damn that pride of mine. I became jealous and I just can't accept it that he have grown superior to me. So I decided to unite with Orochimaru to have more power. That was my biggest mistake. Because I really hurt him big time, I even tried to kill when my cursed seal became Level 2. but thank God for that scream of confession that he gave me, because if not for that I would not have waken up from that state.

When I saw him on the ground, bleeding profusely and crying in pain, my hands stained with his blood, I nearly killed myself for doing that to him. Then I felt it something wet in my cheeks, I realized that I was crying. I never cry, I had forgotten how to cry. But now I was crying, crying for what I have done to him, the tears started to run feely like a damn that has been broken as I kneel beside him. All the pain has been washed away as you hugged me, and told me that you love me. It hit me like a rock because I have realized that the abnormal feeling that is "love" has infected me , those confused emotions that I have for him is LOVE.

Yes I LOVE Naruto, and I am not ashamed of that. After that "nightmare" we decided to share an apartment, both were afraid of being apart from each other. We decided to tell Sakura, kakashi and iruka about our relationship. Our sensei is very understanding about it, but Sakura took over a week to get over the shock of her life, but decided to go on with her life and she is now happily dating Rock lee...

"Ohayo, Kakashi- sensei."

"Sasuke, what took you so long? I have been waiting for you for 30 minutes and you have never been late before". Gestured me to come inside.

"sorry-"

"Its Naruto, right?" I was surprised by his question

"Yes, how did you know?" I sat down in the couch, Kakashi sat beside me, looking like at me in a fatherly way.

"Naruto is the only person that can affect you like that and your eyes show sadness, I see you really have been improving on your emotional skills"

"Yes,I think so.."

"So what happened?"

"He ask me why did I choose him rather than all those girls that's always chasing me. and I don't know what to say so I said that I really don't know, I think he got hurt on what I have said, I just cant express my feelings to him, maybe because I was afraid that he will be overwhelmed by it..."

"Sasuke, you know that our just regaining those emotions again, right? Maybe if you will just express it in your own way he will understand it. And don't worry about overwhelming him cause that is what he expects from you." Kakashi smiled at me...

"So, Sasuke you now alright, now lets get down to business..."

But instead of tuning my full attention to him, a plan has begun to formulate in my head....

The next day

I woke up early today, I needed 3 hours to set up my plan. I watched him sleep last night, he's still not talking to me, even if we shared one bed, he refuses to come near me and he nearly feel down to the floor if I have not been there to catch him. His head is laid just above my shoulders, I stared at his lips, those lips that gives me those addictive kisses that tastes like strawberry, sweet strawberries with bit of honey and cinnamon. He's that sweet and those sweet kisses will linger in my taste buds for the whole day. I stared at his hair, that golden lock that shines like gold under the sun. I also began to imagine his eyes, those baby blue eyes that can melt my defenses really good, and how those eyes were filled with tears each time we fight. I could really not bear to see hurt in those eyes when he wake up this day, so I began to rise up in my comfortable position, carefully lifting his head up and gently placing it down on the pillow. He twitched a little, but not woken up.

I took a shower and gone out of the bathroom to find him still asleep. Perfect, my plan is now in action. I have to go to the store to pick up something and I don't want him to find me gone in his side. He usually wake up at 10 and it's only 7 so I have plenty of time to put my plan into action...

"Ohayo , Naruto-chan"

"Sasuke? Oh, you're here , were have you been?I woke up this morning and find that you're gone, so I decided to sleep again".

Kuso! That was close, but he sounded worried, and I take that as a good sign, it's a good thing he did not go out of the bedroom or else my plan will be ruined.

"I m sorry, I just ate outside, I was hungry.."

"oh, and you did not wake me up! I am hungry too you know!"

Good, he's getting angry, that's part of my plan, and I just wish he would be disgusted in what I have done that he will left the room and go outside..

"Kuso! Sasuke, what do you really want to happen?!"

He stared at me, aghast. And he rise up and began to walk towards the door,and when he reached it he glanced at me. there are tears in his eyes..

Silence, a deafening silence is all I heard when he came out of the room. I began to get worried that he might not like my surprise for him so I followed him outside the room.

The apartment have been transformed into a rose garden, there are roses everywhere, from the chairs to the table. Pink and creams roses are in the chairs and tables, white and peach and red petals are scattered in the floor. And yellow roses gathered in the table. It smelled like roses too, sweet, like my Naruto...

He stood there, in the middle of the room his face was etched with confusion, eyes opened wide and he stared at me in disbelief...

"Ano... Sasuke, what's this? why are there many roses in our apartment?"

I just smiled at him and walk beside him.

"Did you like it? I did this for you,"

"For me?" Tears sprung in his eyes...those eyes were once filled with sorrow.

"Yes, they are for you... I am sorry for everything I have said, I know that I have not shown my true feelings for you.... but believe me, I really love you, I just cant seem to express it in person. I know that I really hurt you so bad and..."

"And what?" tears began to flow in his eyes to his cheeks..

"Gomen ne... Aishiteru Naruto... I want to give this to you.." I handed him a piece of orange paper." Pls read it first before I continue..."

**You Ask me how much I Love You...**

You ask me how much I love you

Ah! lovely inquisitive lips!

You want to fathom the ocean

And scale the infinite blue above us.

Shall I count the sands on the seashore,

Or count the numberless stars in heaven

Like some sweet woodland blossoms?

Ask then the bold eagle of the air

If he could soar the ends of distance

Or the worm of the ground if it could crawl

Down the very core of the earth.

And you ask me how much I love you

Ah! lovely inquisitive lips!

You want to fathom the ocean

And scale the infinite blue above us

Read! Read the answer in my eyes

And in the quiverless sweetness of my lips...

For there are things that are voiceless

And would only be told in silence....

That paper contained my true feelings for Naruto, on how much I love him, how iam willing to do those things just for him. I wrote it down last night while I watched him sleep. I never knew that I could write poetry, only now. Love really can change people, he really change me and I am thankful to him for that. I watched his face it's emotionless. I began to fear that he would reject it. I was about to say something when he looks at me straight in the eye. Those blue eyes that is filled now with love, he hugged me and he gave me one of those strawberry kisses that I have been longing for... Maybe my hardships have not been put to waste..

"Naruto... I am sorry that-"

He shushed me with one of those kisses again," I know ... Aishiteru Sasuke-kun, I always forgot that you are still recovering, and that you're just beginning to regain those emotions, I should have been more understanding"

"Aishiteru, Naruto...I realized that I cannot give you up now no matter what happened, I will always be here for you"

"I know Sasuke, even if you did not say it out loud, I can see it in your eyes, just like what you have said in the poem... But what about the revival of your clan? If you will choose me..."

"The clan will seize to exist. Right? Yes, and I will give it up, for you, because I love you so much and that I cant just give up my happiness, because I needed you to be in my side, and because nobody can replace you in my heart. You made me, me. Naruto"

There, I said it, those things that I thought I couldn't say, I have said it already to him, and my mask has begun to shatter to pieces...I now knew the true meaning of love...

"Arigato Sasuke, I am never gonna give up on you, and ill protect you forever..."

He then kisses me again, and I hugged him tight, and there sealing my fate to him, that I Uchiha Sasuke will be the last of my clan, and I will love My Naruto. My kitsune. My angel. My love Forever...

Owari

A/N: Hi there! I know its fluffy, sweet and angsty at the same time ..., I just love it when this two is put in that situation,also forgive me if its not that graphical, I just cant seem to put my imagination into words though I tried...sorry, but I hope you enjoy reading it... Ciao!

wink


End file.
